With recent progress in computer connectivity, e.g., the Internet and the World Wide Web, it is now possible for users to search databases and electronic documents for information using computers. Users may query computers and servers that are physically located far away, such as another country or another continent. Often, a user's search may result in hundreds or thousands of search results, which may overwhelm the user.